dbmzfandomcom-20200214-history
AU Chapter 3
Part 1 OOOOOOO Dragonball Multiverse Universe 3 Kanassa OOOOOOO Jerked from his slumber by the ship's landing, Bardock entered the deactivation codes and waited for the hatch to open before he clicked his scouter once again for confrimation readings. The highest power levels on this world based on the geographical readout that the planetary scouts gave them were accurate; from this location, a hilly area with little or no grassland or fauna, the scouters were pointing his team north to where a capital city was possibly awaiting their arrival. Or more specifically, their onslaught in the name of Frieza and his empire. No Saiyan ever contemplated Frieza's resolve to conquer planets through brute force. They did, however, mock the paranoia surrounding the tyrant as he surveyed each conquered world, letting his forces perform tireless background checks and almost never declaring diplomacy in the open. One of those supposed scans informed the Saiyans, Frieza's prized army of warriors, that the inhabitants of this planet possessed a form of mystical link that functioned as telepathy, or the ability to read minds. Not that they were interested in the ability, being that they were assigned there to take over the planet and wipe out its people due to the high resistance they posed towards Frieza. Kanassa was one of the highest bounties and yet Frieza's elites weren't drawing any straws for it. Bardock and his crew took the mission with an enormous amount of gall, warned by their comrades not to let the thrill get to their heads. The planet was a barren ball of dust for the most part, which made Bardock wonder why it would have a species so feared that Frieza would want them exterminated instead of annexed. The Kanassans weren't fortunate in the least. For as the Saiyans arrived, they had timed their landing in accordance with the planet's lunar cycle, and a big, yellow moon doted over their heads... ooooooo By the time he woke up, he was pillowed on a charred Kanassan corpse that was laid against a flat piece of building from the destruction last night. Bardock yawned, pulling his weight off of the dead Kanassan and wiping the blood off his face. He saw the campfire his teammates had started up, the smell of bristled meat from whatever animal Shugesh had been able to salvage off this wasted city spinning in his nostrils. Shugesh was the heaviest member of his crew and clearly the hungiest. Borgos was only taller, but with more muscle than girth to his frame, while Fasha was smaller and slimmer and Tora was muscular, standing at the same height as Bardock. All were low-class Saiyans with the ability to control energy and wipe out the Kanassans using the Saiyan's genetic Oozaru transformation, turning into giant apes with no other purpose than mildly coordinated destruction on a huge scale. Moments like these for lower-class Saiyans were rare, but they had at least a few days before they had to return to Planet Vegeta and confirm Kanassa to be a smoldering ash pile. It was the perfect time to rest, eat the remains of whatever these fish-like aliens were made of, and converse about their wounds and scars. Bardock was the least involved, and he merely laid down with his eyes closed and a piece of straw knitted in his teeth as he listened to Shugesh complain about how one of the Kanassans had cut his cheek. "How do you even remember which one cut you?" "Oh I remember him... I knocked a building on the little bastard, probably crushed him. He was one of their generals, I'm sure of it, because I couldn't hit hit him no matter how hard I tried!" asserted Shugesh. Fasha laughed, "Yeah, because you're clearly the fastest of us! Besides, I don't think we're meant to remember any of it. Elephants remember everything, not apes. I say we're lucky that we managed to destroy all eleven cities before we started punching each other out." "Yeah, really, you didn't have to punch me in the ribs Fasha..." said Tora, "I remember that it was you exactly. Right when we finished the eleventh city, a big shadow sneaks up behind me, I turn around, and then I go spiraling to the ground. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out." "I was the last one standing, I'm sure of it." they all laughed at Shugesh, "What's so funny?" "Tch, yeah right. Right after the rage wore off, right before I went back to normal, I know the last ape I was fighting was Bardock, like always." Tora looked at their partially-sleeping leader, "You went to bed way before I did Shugesh." "Bull, Tora! Bull!" "I hate listening to you guys whine in the morning." Bardock said jokingly, standing up, "My scouter's saying that there's a person still alive a couple of klicks away." The Saiyan crew checked their scouters and each knew that Bardock wasn't lying. Kilometers away, there was a decent power level moving closer to their location, slowly but surely. A dying Kanassan? One of Frieza's henchmen sent to check up on them? Bardock was eager to see this person, whoever they were, and volunteered to go and face them alone, despite the worries of his crew. "Aw come on, that's not fair man!" "I don't like this. That power level... it's too high." "Go for it Bardock, I'm sure you can handle it." Bardock nodded, "I'm going alone. You guys wait for me here, if I'm not back in ten minutes, assume I've found a band of resistance fighters and there's plenty to go around." By the time that Bardock located his prey, there was only a lone Kanassan wandering the desert where a small settlement had formerly been. Rocks covered the place with life being almost non-existent, except for them, the Kanassan general, Toolo, and the one who would hesitantly take his life, the Saiyan named Bardock... ooooooo A white flash indicated Bardock's return and he landed gently, dispelling his crew's suspicion and telling them that it was just a Kanassan who had survived the slaughter, but was so weak when he found him that Bardock killed him with ease and shoved off back to their campsite. By now, the fire was already out and they were ready to leave this sorry excuse for a wasteland for the next armed settlement... "The full moon is over Fasha, we need to stay in groups of at least two to avoid any accidents." "Ha, if you wanted to spend some time alone with me, you didn't have to come up with such a pitiful excuse, Tora!" teased the female Saiyan standing next to Borgos. Shugesh snorted, "Hrh, we have an odd number anyway, so then I'll go with Fasha, Tora goes with Borgos, and Mr. Hotshot over there can..." Shugesh glanced at Bardock, who had the same face as a man about to get cut in two, and everyone stared at Bardock while he was looking directly at them. Bardock seemed poisoned by some kind of discovery, and he just stood there as if waiting for an unseen event to play out. His arms twitched, he didn't even breath! "Bardock, what's wrong?" Tora examined him, trying to read his friend's expression. "I've... I've seen this already. Fasha and Tora bickering over groups, and..." "What do you mean Bardock? Man, snap out of it!" "That Kanassan... so they really do have powers! If that one was telling the truth then..." "I am too weak to fight you, Bardock. I have merely come here to offer a warning - your peoples' future is just as dark as our own. The one who seeks our power, Frieza, shall never have it. He asked for our destruction and you are his messenger, but soon his messengers will meet the same fate!" "This future is clear... he decided to annihilate all of you... you will know why, in time... but for now, I am passing on this burden to you. You shall know the fear and suffering of your own end, and that the only way you can prevent it is to use your destructive force wisely... Bardock... you will become a pariah..." "Shut up! I don't know who the hell you think you are and I don't have any reason to believe you!" Bardock raised his hand so that he could finish the Kanassan off from a distance. "Silence! If you will not listen, then I will GIVE YOU A REASON!" the Kanassan struck immediately, and he caught Bardock off-guard, striking him in the back of the neck. Bardock staggered, whipping around in time to incinerate the attacking Kanassan with a blue energy bullet. The Kanassan slumped to the ground, dead... ...but his body, his thoughts and voice lived on... in a bubbling mystical flame... "What the hell?" shouted Bardock, "You Kanassans are like cockroachs! Just stay down already!" "I have converted your destructive force into a more tolerable energy. The ability to see the future is a dark power, not a gift Bardock. And now you too can see it... witness the horror of your end just as we did! You have two paths - you may either avenge our race and your own, or perish at hands bloodier than your own!" "Gr... DIE!!!" Bardock fired on the Kanassan's consciousness and was sure to hit him, but just then, the Kanassan's essence began to envelop him. His vision fogged, Bardock shook his head, but visions began infecting his sight, and he was standing before King Vegeta's royal guard who were boarding Frieza's spaceship. There were many dead Frieza soldiers behind them... ...Vegeta was questioning Frieza about his unnannounced arrival... ...and Frieza raised his finger and fired a purple laser through Vegeta's heart... ...while Zarbon and Dodoria dispatched the King's unsuspecting guards, Gerkin and Pota, two of the strongest Saiyans that ever lived inferior only to his majesty... The vision receeded quickly, but Bardock dismissed it as one of the Kanassan's psychic illusions. Designed to make him paranoid, even moreso than Frieza most likely. The Kanassans could read minds certainly, so he probably gleaned those images and set up a scenario where Frieza betrayed them... ...or had he? "TORA! When is Frieza's next visit scheduled!?" Bardock yelled, pushing his friends back a little. "I... I don't think there's any scheduled this month." "Let's turn this monkey world into a fireworks display!" sneering, Frieza ordered his guards to return to their posts and clear out the dead troops while they prepared to eliminate Planet Vegeta. That had to be what Frieza was referring to, he never saw the Saiyans as anything more than apes! Bardock felt the stinging touch of the psychic vision slip from his mind. The reports were lying, or rather, Frieza wouldn't follow them to the letter. He was going to arrive on Planet Vegeta without announcement, barging his way in, and murder the King of all Saiyans when the moment was right! This... this couldn't be happening! But all of it was clear to Bardock, the Kanassan couldn't be lying with such accurate details, not when these visions felt so real to him. ...Planet Vegeta, consumed by an orange ball of death... every last Saiyan dead. "WE'RE HEADING BACK TO VEGETA RIGHT NOW!" His crew was stunned by Bardock's insistence. The mission on Kanassa wasn't complete, they still had to exterminate whatever remained of their resistance and- "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MISSION. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" OOOOOOO Part 2 OOOOOOO A Vision of the Future OOOOOOO The left-hand of Frieza, Dodoria, found it hard to believe but, as it turned out, Bardock's unit had reported that the mission to Kanassa was successful and that eighty percent of the population was wiped out. From Frieza Outpost-222, Dodoria responded to the report from the attendants on Planet Vegeta: "Pff, if that's true, then I want them sent to Planet Meat." then he ended the transmission. What disturbed Dodoria was that Bardock's crew didn't rate any higher than 10,000 so there was no way they could have cleared Kanassa without any help. Saiyans weren't known for their tactics... ooooooo But soon enough, we won't be known at all. Bardock stifled his anxiety while they were on their way back to Planet Vegeta. The call had already come through that they were being assigned to a planet called Meat, but Bardock made his crew silent and insisted that they were in need of medical attention and they carried onto planet Vegeta regardless. The transmission was fielded by one of Frieza's men, so he knew he would have to deal with them at some point. He still shivered from the vision he had just seen, where they headed to Planet Meat while he stayed behind and waited for the doctors to diagnose why he was having these "headaches"... Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, and Borgos arrived on the planet as intended. The inhabitants were a bug-like species, similar to Frieza and yet, as Fasha joked, prettier to look at. They were not trained in manipulating energy so it was a simple matter exterminating them from afar with controlled energy demolitions and long-range sniping attacks, and leaving the small groups for close-range slaughter. They conquered the planet in under six hours. But just as they prepared to celebrate... ...an energy beam would blast Shugesh in the back, killing him on impact. The others would have reacted if not for the swarm of energy napalms clouding the area. Fasha was rammed by an unseen figure and beaten down. As Tora ran to defend her, one attacker slugged him, debilitating him long enough for the smoke to clear and for others to rush in. Borgos fended them off for only a moment, and as they retreated, a yellow wave washed over them in a horrendous charge, knocking them all out of the vicinity and into a field of debris. Shugesh dead, and Fasha succumbing to her wounds moments later, Borgos led the last charge, only to be killed from a monstrous blow to the head from one of the orange-skinned attackers. Tora was the last man standing... and soon enough, he too would be left for dead... ...but only as a trap to lure out Bardock and keep him from leaving right away after seeing the planet's inhabitants already decimated. "Bardock." called Tora from his Attack Ball spacepod, "-if what you're saying is true, that the Kanassans have special powers afterall... then what are we going to do if Frieza tortures it out of one of the survivors?" The ride continued without a single answer from Bardock. ooooooo There was a massive debate occurring on Planet Vegeta, in the King's court where his advisers and royal guards were assembled to decide the fate of the Saiyan child rumored to be part of an infamous legend... "It's been 1,000 years since the last one, and this child is surely his reincarnation! Such an unusual power level a birth... it's got to be a sign!" declared Gerkin, right hand of King Vegeta next to Zorn, the left-hand. King Vegeta evaluated the opinions of his council then agreed to them with a nod. This situation had to be defused before Frieza's men started catching wind of it, "Very well then, terminate the child." the newborn son of Paragus had garnered enough rumors about his power level of 10,000. The situation was too bizarre to be ignored, for if this was another Legendary Super Saiyan, then the only opportunity to kill him would be during his helpless infancy. Vegeta sighed when the unlucky father Paragus had just arrived to argue for the life of his son. "Please sire, he's just a boy! He'll serve Vegeta and be a great warrior!" pleaded the pitiful excuse for a Saiyan. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm worried about." replied the King, opening his palm, "-and I don't like arguments!" "Gwwwwwoooooooaarrrrhhhh!!!" Paragus screamed as a purple cannon slammed into his stomach, forcing him backwards into a wall on the other side of the king's throne room. Another display of King Vegeta's incessaant arrogance, removing one of the few advantages Saiyans could possibly have had against the frost-hearted tyrant and his army. ''This couldn't be allowed to happen! "Sounds like another fool has spoken out of turn in the King's court..." commented Borgos with the rest of Bardocks' crew standing just ouside of that same court. "That's exactly what we're going to do." The doors of the King's court flew open and Bardock and his crew barged in. "'KING VEGETA'! '''TERRIBLE THINGS ARE ABOUT TO HAPPEN!'" he shouted, "FORGET THIS BUSINESS ABOUT PARAGUS AND HIS SON." "-Bardock?" the King turned to face him, "I didn't call for you." Despite his perceived prattling, King Vegeta closed the distance and emptied his palm, unleashing a gatling barrage of purple energy beams that blasted Bardock to pieces. Tora and Fasha were executed shortly... "-FRIEZA IS ON HIS WAY. HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL IF WE DON'T PREPARE TO FIGHT BACK!" ... The entire court went silent. King Vegeta, the most distubed, said nothing as his court broke into laughter, mocking Bardock's conspiracist claim. Bardock wasn't surprised, he had to get this message out before Vegeta simply tired of the intrusion and tried to kill him like in the vision: Tora and Fasha were executed shortly after for being in collusion with Bardock... ...but this time, the future had been changed. Now, instead of sentencing his team to death, his crewmates were standing there in utter shock that this was the "emergency" that made them abandon Kanassa and defy the order to go to Planet Meat. If they knew of their fates, they would have accepted it, Bardock knew that well, but there wasn't enough time to explain everything. He had to decipher these visions each time his actions changed their foreseen outcomes like catching bolts of lightning in a single bottle... "HAS HE GONE CRAZY!?" Tora screamed. "I didn't expect to convince all of you. If I was being told that THIS was our future, I wouldn't believe it either." Bardock addressed the King individually: "The rest of you can leave! Saiyans will follow their king - you're the ONLY one I need to convince!" Suddenly Bardock clutched his skull, feeling the blades of precognition stab at his brain. King Vegeta ignored his warning, but with slight hesitation, he ordered them thrown into prison. ...and within a small period of time, Frieza's ship would loom over Planet Vegeta... ...Vegeta had already amassed an insiginificant strike force to assault Frieza... he would find Frieza in space, and then he would be eaten with the rest of the Saiyans inside a giant orange mass of energy... "This isn't the way to save everyone!" Bardock murmured, "(I can still see Frieza! I need...) Bardock valiantly approached Vegeta's throne and stopped short of the stairs, angrily grabbing Vegeta's attention with his decree, "King Vegeta! I challenge you for the throne! We all know you liberated us from the Tuffles, but the position of King belongs to the STRONGEST of all Saiyans!" "Insolent bastard! You'll face me, and me only, Bardock!" cried Gerkin, defending Vegeta. "No Gerkin. You and Zorn stay where you are... I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE BARDOCK." The King launched himself at Bardock. "A LOW-CLASS could NEVER BEAT THE KING OF ALL SAIYANS!" ooooooo "Lord Frieza, I swear to you that those teams are lying. There were NO Saiyans on Meat... the reports are inaccurate, by the time we arrived there the inhabitants had never heard of anything like a Saiyan!" Floating in his chair while he reviewed the conflicting information from Dodoria, his left hand, Frieza knew that something was going on between the Saiyans and the assimilated Frieza soldiers. Whatever problem had stirred within the Saiyan ranks, it didn't matter whether or not that planet was conquered. Frieza wanted them out of the way and for this preposterous superstition about "Super Saiyans" to be done with. The only way to ensure that no Saiyan would rise up against him was to take care of the problem himself. "We're going to be entering Vegeta's atmosphere soon enough. I've already sent Zarbon ahead of us with a scout party to determine the whereabouts of those teams, and he'll order them to report directly to me for their incompetence! Once we've taken care of the hive, we'll go after the stragglers! Dodoria - recheck the list of candidates and make sure Bardock is on the list. Keeping a small supply of Saiyan elites could be good for business..." In just a minute or two, the monitor in Frieza's station buzzed on. "...zzz... Lord Frieza!" "Zarbon, have you ascertained the location of those missing Saiyans and the teams who reported for them?" "We have a problem Lord Frieza. The teams... have all been murdered." stated Zarbon. ooooooo Fasha was dead. Borgos was dead. Shugesh was dead. Tora was dead. They were all dead. They would all die if they didn't act now. Frieza was already on his way! "Pwwffaaaah!" the last vision pulled him out of the fight, giving King Vegeta the time to slug him with a sharp punch across the face. Bardock flew, recovering only for Vegeta to knee him in the face. The fight was in Bardock's favor in the beginning, but the duel switched around when the next visions kicked in, disorienting Bardock long enough for Vegeta to connect twice as often. Parrying was nearly impossible and he went solely on the defensive, these chilling thoughts of witnessing his own death and his friends and family, all at the hands of either Vegeta or Frieza, the two instruments of doom for their entire race... no matter what future he saw. "I AM THE KING, BARDOCK. NOT YOU! YOU MAY BE SEEN AS AN ELITE, BUT I AM THE ONE WHO WILL SAVE THE SAIYANS AND MY SON FROM FRIEZA! EVEN IF YOU ARE RIGHT, THAT HONOR WILL NEVER BE YOURS! SO STAY IN THE GROUND WHERE YOU BELONG!" Vegeta shoved his hand in Bardock's face for a finishing blow, and the purple energy- -dissolved as Bardock snatched Vegeta's hand with hidden strength. "-WHAT IN THE!?" "You idiot... you'll be the death of us all." Bardock whispered, his hair glowing red. His pupils vanished, and his body radiated with a violent yellow aura. The bruises he'd sustained morphed into orange skin and he held onto King Vegeta's fist in midair despite the previous struggle. "I've seen it... I've seen EVERYTHING! While you sat on your throne, my team and I fought on dozens of worlds! Yes, now I know who I really am - I'm stronger than you now!" "ARRRRRGRRRH!!!" Vegeta retaliated and tried to fire off a second blast with his other hand, and while he did fire, Bardock held up his own hand and caught the blast which shriveled in his palm. "THIS IS THE END!" Bardock discharged a cannonball-sized blast from point-blank at King Vegeta. The attack hit dead-on, and the King went spiraling to the floor, landing just feet away from the steps of his throne. The King's body was covered in smoke and his caped armor was tattered from the blast. He cursed, trying to conjure a Power Ball in his left hand as he crouched, but Bardock interrupted him and zipped at him with a punch to the jaw, breaking it, and knocking the King unconscious and onto his stomach. A tiny spark slowly died on the King's cheek where Bardock made contact, almost like a living flame of energy. The crowd in King Vegeta's court fell speechless as Bardock paced over to King Vegeta and picked him up, removed the pendant the King often wore as a sign of his royalty, then dropped him on his face and entered the throne that Vegeta erected in honor of himself. He sat down as his enraged aura faded and his hair returned to normal. "I AM KING. Any who oppose my reign may challenge me, if there are any among you who can match my despair!" the new King proclaimed. When no opponent, not even Gerkin or Zorn, rose against him, he grimaced, "My orders will sound strange, but they will in due time! We have mere hours before Frieza arrives. We must prepare...!" OOOOOOO Part 3 OOOOOOO Dragonball Multiverse Universe 3 Saiyan Rebellion OOOOOOO The elegant henchman Zarbon landed before the palace of the Saiyans. His scouter flared an enormous power level only moments ago, and then that power vanished inside the palace. Whatever was going on in the mind in that foolish King and his puny subjects, Frieza wasn't about to take any risks. The order he gave Zarbon was clear: murder the King, scramble the resistance. At the front of the Saiyan building, Zarbon appeared, awaiting some form of Saiyan security, probably anticipating a response from Frieza. His expectations were met by 4 opposing Saiyans, wearing the armor of Frieza; a man, Zarbon recognized him as Bardock, the lower-class Saiyan who Frieza included on a list of Saiyans he wanted to be kept alive; a woman, Zarbon's scouter listed her as Hanasia, a Saiyan Elite with a power level of 12,000, no higher than Dodoria. The third and fourth were male, Zorn and Gerkin, King Vegeta's flaunted bodyguards. Zarbon smirked, glancing at the empty sky. No full moon, no transformation. These Saiyans were insignificant, and Vegeta probably knew this. There wasn't anytime to waste on them, he had to find out what Vegeta was planning before Frieza's invasion force arrived. "Bring King Vegeta here. Frieza has discovered that our traffic teams have been incapacitated and demands that your King answer for these violations." It was a ploy of course. Let the Saiyans think that Frieza only knows that they've been sending people off-world without permission. That way they won't suspect an attack. But Bardock, Hanasia, Zorn, and Gerkin didn't answer him. Zarbon's face flitted irritance, he repeated his order in a deeper voice, and still there was no response. Zarbon shook his head, throwing his green hair off of his shoulder while he examined the four Saiyans. He'd knock Bardock out first, then slay the others from strongest to weakest. Zarbon charged and was ready to strike down the four Saiyans before they reacted, splitting off in different directions while only Bardock remained in Zarbon's path. Zarbon brought his knee up to Bardock's face, and the impact pushed Bardock back several feet. Bardock was surprised by this but held his ground, That power, the flaming energy he'd wielded when he defeated the King, all of it was gone. Bardock had felt it somehow, felt it slipping since the battle ended, since he'd taken the throne and begun all of this planning. That last attack made both of his arms numb and Zarbon came at him again, hitting him from overhead with a double-handed hammer strike. Zarbon was gormandizing him with these kinds of blows, trying to incapacitate him, not kill him. In power and speed, they were on opposite sides of the lake. Bardock growled and pulled his arms back, focusing his energy in each hand, and this was an opening Zarbon exploited. The elegant warrior saw Hanasia, Gerkin, and Zorn charging their energy attacks as well. Swallowing his pride, Zarbon took a deep breath and closed his eyes, stalling his attack on Bardock. He growled as his body changed, his muscle mass increased and his appearance switched from smooth to abominable, while his expression was manic. He was invisible while their attacks struck him from every side, destroying their image of the light-blue Zarbon... ...replacing him with the true reptillian beast that rested within. "MEET THE BEAST INSIDE SAIYANS." shouted Zarbon, intimidating the Saiyans. Bardock was the only one still on the ground, the others continued to hover around Zarbon, his armor now charred and sizzling from their combined attack. Despite their effort, Zarbon was virtually unscathed. "YOU DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE WHEN I WAS BEAUTIFUL, SO WHY DO YOU CONTINUE FIGHTING!?" "Why?" replied Bardock. "Because I've already seen this happen before..." Zarbon chortled. "HA. I've only shown the Beast to my most petulant foes, and certainly never to any Saiyan before you four! How could you possibly have expected this?" Bardock ignored him. Frieza had to be listening through Zarbon's scouter on board of his ship and so he addressed him directly. "Frieza! I know you can hear me! I have it! The thing that you wanted us to tear Kanassan apart to find for you!" "Wh-what are you talking about!? IGNORANT SAIYAN, I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Zarbon threw a punch at Bardock, who caught his his fist and allowed Zarbon to shove him above the courtyard into the sky. Their power auras battled each other, blue against white, vying for control like dueling shadows. In just moments, they were a mile above the Saiyan Palace, overlooking the base of the Saiyan Army. And a glowing yellow ball dotted the sky above them. Though he was easily the superior of the two, Zardon glared at Bardock and then at the ball in the sky. It almost looked like... it resembled a moon. A very small moon at best, but from afar, a moon. The tide of the battle was warped as Zarbon lost his grip, and where Bardock previously fought him, the Saiyan Zarbon was fighting was no longer there. In his place was a gigantic creature, a monkey, that the Saiyans called the Oozaru, or "Great Ape", the very thing that Frieza's soldiers spoke of in whispers, and his elites referenced with fear in their breaths. The Oozaru that was Bardock towered over Zarbon. With one of his red eyes, the Great Ape Bardock saw Zarbon's entire monstrous form, and he felt a tinge of comedy now that they were both beasts, fighting to the death, even if Zarbon didn't see it that way. While Zarbon may have carefully devised a strategy for this fight, he froze when multiple roars erupted from the Saiyan homeworld, and then four more creatures of Bardock's size started approaching them. Not only them, but hundreds of giant shadows began to rise from over the horizon. ...an army of transformed Saiyans dawned around Zarbon. Bardock had seen a dozen outcomes for this fight: one where he faced Zarbon alone, one where Zarbon arrived with Dodoria, one where Dodoria switched places with Zaron, and many with Zarbon slaughtering the Saiyans in close combat. This was the best option, using the "Power Balls" created through Saiyan science to emulate the effect of a full moon. Prior to that, Bardock had seen Zarbon transform in one of these visions and overcome the entire Saiyan Army alone. Now that he was alone against an army of transformed Saiyans, Zarbon had never looked more afraid. ooooooo "Sir... I'm afraid that Zarbon was killed in battle." The messenger that performed the bioscanning of Planet Vegeta relayed this news to Lord Frieza, the merciful yet viscous emperor who made entire species kneel before him. It was unfortunate news, but Frieza spared the messenger of the gravity of his duty and excused him. Now it was time to settle matters once and for all, to put an end to this defiance. There was confrimation that at least four Saiyans were currently off-world on missions, and four was enough to become an effective taskforce without possibility of becoming a threat to him. "L-L-Lord Frieza!" A stout worker heeded his name, panic racing from his eyes. "This j-just in! The last scan is showing hundreds of lifeforms making their way from the surface of the planet! The Saiyans are attacking us from orbit!" "Verify their coordinates." ordered Frieza. "Th-there's too many! There's hundreds!" Grinning, Frieza replied, "Every stinking monkey on this planet. Fate is being too kind. We know they can't be using their moon, so find out where their lunar projections are and destroy them. Dispatch everyone." "We can't! The Saiyans are on our doorstep! They're blocking the launching dock!" ooooooo ''Block their escape, Frieza can't be allowed to escape. ''The Great Ape Bardock led his people into battle. Closest to him were the murderers of Zarbon; Hanasia and Gerkin. Among his ranks was his team, and that was just an ebbing of the hundreds of Oozarus that now joined the war against Frieza. Harik and Fasha, the two fastest Saiyans had found preparing the assault, were keeping Frieza's ship blocked with pieces of asteroids so that Frieza couldn't escape. The only Saiyans still on Planet Vegeta were Zorn, Hatonek, and Zukini, all of which had learned the Power Ball technique that King Vegeta had created. In honor of their wounded King, they followed Bardock's orders in awe and hatred of his leadership. Bardock's plan was the answer to their biggest problem: Frieza, who had kept King Vegeta's son as a prize of conquest, locking him away from the Saiyan homeworld and threatened the King with the life of his son. The Saiyan Army surrounded Frieza's ship and soon Fasha and Harik rallied with them. In their transformed states, the Saiyans could survive in outer space for a much longer period than they normally could. And with their heightened powers, Bardock commenced the final stage of his plan: "FIRE!" Every Saiyan present opened his or her mouth, and like a cannon they fired energy waves from their mouths, knitting a web of purple energy around Frieza's domain. Inside the ship they targeted, Frieza's crew panicked and scrambled around the escape pods. The power of more than a hundred Saiyans struck the heart of Frieza's ship, and the explosion seized every star, every meteor, every constellation in a blast of light. And then it was gone. Frieza, and all of his men, Dodoria, his henchman, and every single trace of Frieza was vaporized from all but their memories. And all through space the garbled, simian cheers of the Saiyans were heard: "WE KILLED TE TYRANT!" "LONG LIVE BADDACK!" And a pink beam tore through their reverie, striking Bardock through his stomach. As the King Ape fell, his people hardly took notice, too absorbed in their victory and too enormous to notice. But those nearby spotted his falling form, the hole in his belly as he slowly began to deform back into his Saiyan body. And those that were just close enough saw a white animal stalking through where Frieza's ship was. Whatever floated there now was something none of them had ever seen before. It was Frieza... he was still alive, in a newer, taller form. *Upon Zarbon's discovery of the massacred teams on Planet Vegeta, Frieza gives him permission to interrogate and torture King Vegeta for information. *Bardock has foreseen Zarbon's arrival (the same as the events at King Vegeta's court) and prepares a counter-offensive involving himself, Gerkin, Zorn, and Bardock's wife, Hanasia. Despite lacking a full moon at the time to unlock their ape forms, Bardock manages to eliminate Zarbon before he has a chance to transform. *Frieza arrives in Vegeta's orbit and is agitated by Zarbon's absence. Suddenly an army of Oozarus ("every last stinking monkey on this planet") show up and blast Frieza's ship, surrounding and crushing Frieza and his forces while they are still inside their ship. *However, Frieza survives this by narily entering his second form. With this, Frieza launches a Death Ball that cuts into the Saiyan Army. As Bardock is almost caught, his psychic power triggers an unexpecte side effect in his Saiyan genetics: turning Bardock into a Super Saiyan. *Super Bardock repels the planet-destroying ball away from Planet Vegeta, and redirects the ball to obliterate Frieza in a climatic final blow.